


look at this photograph

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Pride, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick's first pride, Photography, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: It’s Patrick’s first Pride. And he gets to share all of it with David. The love of his life. The man he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. The man who always makes everything feel okay, no matter what it is.The man who hasn’t stopped taking pictures since they’d arrived in the city.





	look at this photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 24: photography
> 
> Do I even need to say where the title is from?

It’s Patrick’s first Pride. It’s the first time he’s marched down the street with thousands of other people like him and with David’s hand in his. It’s the first time Patrick’s felt so free since the night David had kissed him in his car.

And he gets to share all of it with David. The love of his life. The man he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. The man who always makes everything feel okay, no matter what it is.

The man who hasn’t stopped taking pictures since they’d arrived in the city.

Patrick whirls around when he hears another click behind him. “David, please.”

David only laughs, holding up the camera to snap another picture. He winks. Patrick rolls his eyes, turning back into the crowd but still close enough for David to reach out and touch.

And  _ god _ does he want to touch. Patrick looks beautiful, happy and free with a gay pride flag draped across his shoulders. He looks resplendent, a king fit in his robes.

David snaps another picture.

“Okay,  _ mom, _ stop,” Patrick whines as he turns around again, but the smile hasn’t left his face.

“Marcy Brewer is delightful,” David says, “and it would be the greatest of compliments to be compared to her, so.” He grabs the ends of the flag, using it to pull Patrick towards him. “You look so happy,” David tells him. “I want you to remember this.”

Patrick leans closer, brushing their noses together. “Trust me, David. I will,” he says in a quiet voice meant only for David’s ears amid the crowd. 

They kiss, short and sweet. The crowd cheers around them and they pull apart laughing and red in the cheeks. Patrick slips his hand back into David’s as they start walking with the crowd again.

“One more?” David asks, holding the camera up high at an awkward angle to get a selfie of the two of them. Patrick grins, waiting until the last second to turn and catch David’s cheek in a quick kiss before the photo took. David rolls his eyes, but Patrick sees the blush creeping in. “That was cheesy.”

Patrick bumps his shoulder against David. “My mom’s gonna want to see all of these,” he says after a few minutes.

David nods. “Already promised I would send her all of them. She sent quite a few first day of school photos in exchange,” he says, smile knowing.

“She didn’t,” Patrick says, groaning.

“The Franklin t-shirt was very cute,” David teases.

Patrick raises an eyebrow. “The aesthetic wasn’t too off-putting for you?”

David removes his hand from Patrick’s to drape his arm over shoulders instead. “Not one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
